


I Live Without Air - Part 1

by FesterTheGuesser



Series: I Live Without Air [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FesterTheGuesser/pseuds/FesterTheGuesser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about a 6th year transfer student at Hogwarts with a lung problem. She has to have a potion to breathe correctly, she stutters and she's sickly. Snape hates her. She's scared of him- yet a love blossoms. (Wow how cheesy)<br/>I promise this isn't some angsty My Immortal shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Live Without Air - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't rly think of anything to put as notes. I'm writing this in my spare time so it kinda sucks. there are lots of spelling and punctuation errors but I'm too lazy to fix them and I'm making this from mobile so sorry.  
> It's a little OOC for Snape but he's hard to write, yo.  
> I'll get up another chapter of A New Proxy up soon hopefully.  
> I tried to make everything a little vague so it can be read as a reader insert.

A 6th year at Hogwarts... But this was her first year. She had transferred in from a lesser wizarding school. She rode the train and arrived just fine, watched the sorting and picked at the feast but there was a problem now that she had her schedule. Oh. How rude. This is Nora Axelsson. She's short, scrawny, pale and sickly. She has a lung problem, her hair is short, light brown and she has a bit of a stutter.  
Anyway, the schedule. Two of her classes were scheduled at the same time. The schedule also stated that she was a Slytherin. Nora flipped it over to see a note written on the back.  
"You will pick up your breathing potion from Professor Snape, the potions master. He will supply it to you as needed. His office is located in the dungeons. -Albus Dumbledore"  
'I should go there immediatly." thought Nora, the idea of her not being able to breath made her panic.  
People were standing up, being led to common rooms by their prefects.  
She needed directions.  
"If it's not trouble could I-"  
"Um excuse me may I-"  
She wasn't loud enough and the people crowding around was becoming suffocating. She squeezed out of the group of children all fleeing to their dorms and took the nearest stairway down. The further down she descended the colder it became, cold air made her lungs feel like they were breathing tiny needles but she got accustomed to it after awhile. She nestled her nose into her Slytherin scarf and continued down. 

She quickened her steps in panic, the corridors winded and twisted and she was hopelessly lost. Suddenly she hit something dressed in black robes and fell onto her butt. She looked up, there stood a tall, menacing professor with a hooked nose and cold dark eyes. "I-I'm sorry!" She squeaked and stood up.  
"Watch where you're going." He snapped and started to walk away, billowing in his robes.  
"Wait!" He stopped. "....please."  
"Are you Professor Snape? I-I'm supposed to get something from you."  
"Yes, the potion for the transfer student."  
"Nora Axelsson."  
He didn't seem to care about her name.  
He continued to walk and she followed, through twists and turns until they reached his office. He had a Slytherin banner, he must be the teacher in charge of that house. "Stay here." He ordered stiffly. He left through a different door and Nora took a seat, taking deep breathes. His legs were longer than hers and keeping up was hard. 

The professor returned in a bit with three small vials. "You will return these to every time you attend my class and I will refill them."  
She took the vials, deciding she would wait to drink one. "Drink one now." Or not.

"Y-yes sir!" She uncorked one of the vials and downed the contents, not wanting to seem scared or ungrateful. It burned going down her throat. Almost immediately her lungs expanded and filled with air. She had never taken such a potent potion before, it worked so great. This was amazing, she felt almost as if she could run and breathing felt so easy! 

"Professor, this is wonderful! I-I've never been able to breathe this well!"  
"You've obviously never had such a professionally made potion, if only it could fix that stutter of yours." That stung a little, but Nora was too elated to care. Getting picked on wasn't foreign to her, anyhow.  
"You are dismissed." He seemed annoyed.  
"I have one more question, a-about my schedule."  
"That is to be discussed with your house teacher."  
"You a-are my house teacher."  
"Fine. Give it here." Even more so annoyed now.  
On no. She wasn't holding her schedule. She dropped it when she bumped into him in the hallway.  
"I-I must have dropped it in the hallway earlier, P-Professor." He was practically growling, he flicked his wand and a new schedule appeared in her hands, there was no error on this one.  
"T-this one doesn't seem to have an error on it..."  
"Detention, for wasting my time." He growled. Nora only nodded, knowing better then to talk back at this point. She hurriedly scurried out of his office and through the corridors of the dungeons


End file.
